


With Frosting On Top [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Fetish, Food Kink, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Stuffing, fapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Zed feeds Candler a feast, and Candler soon realizes there's an incredible surprise waiting for him.





	With Frosting On Top [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

“I don’t know if I can finish this,” I said with a sigh. 

"No no, you need to eat!” he said eagerly. Why was he so eager? 

He had laid a practical feast before me, and at first I was wolfing it down readily. He said something along the lines of knowing how much I liked to eat, my metabolism, or whatever. I didn’t pay attention then, but now I was very suspicious of his insistent pushing for me to eat.  
I had tried as hard as I could to eat it all, I let him push me to this point, but it was far, far too much. My stomach strained against my shirt. 

“Zed, I can’t...” I whimpered.  
“But you must! I made this all just especially for you! It’s only a few more bites...”

His voice was so chipper, almost playful. I eyed him. What was he up to?

“Here, let me help you,” he interjected before I could say anything. He unbuttoned my shirt, letting my stomach roll out. I sighed again. That certainly _did_ feel better...

He started rubbing my stomach. “There there,” he cooed. “Doesn’t that feel better?” There was a... certain, sweet hint to his voice that was... 

He tucked his hand under my stomach, and to my surprise, started firmly rubbing my dick through my pants. 

Wait. _Is this turning him on?_

Before I knew it, he had completely undone my pants, pulled everything out, and was passionately jacking me off. 

I couldn’t believe it. He's a food fetishist! My cock hardened quickly, I became so thrilled by his boldness - it wasn’t often he initiated, and he was basically admitting to a kink on top of that!

“Doesn’t that feel better?” He planted a kiss on my cheek and then whispered excitedly, “A few more bites...”

Well... I can do it for him, can’t I? I picked my fork back up. It would only be a few more bites.

I chewed slowly, trying to savour the moment. “You like my cooking right?” His breath was hot on my neck, sending shivers up my spine. “Doesn’t it taste good?”

“Oh god, it sure as fuck does!” I moaned through a mouthful. 

One last gulp, and I dropped my fork on the plate, leaning back with a sigh and groan, damned ready for my reward. 

But, he let go of me. I sat up, confused and disappointed.

“Got room for one more thing?” he asked cheerfully, clearing away the table.  
“Ah jeez, Zed, I don’t think--”

He planted his ass firmly on the table in front of me, his legs spread and his cock out.

“Even if it’s your faaaavourite~?” he beckoned, holding himself. 

I understood immediately what he wanted. “Oh, of course, I always have room for some... frosting.” He gave a small laugh as I leaned forward to lick at his cock, slipping my tongue all around the head with gusto.

He planted a hand on my head, pushing me down, making his clock slide into my mouth and down my throat. I bobbed vigorously, especially with him pushing my head down and down again. With his guidance, I could use my hands instead to jack off feverishly. 

We moved faster and faster, he was becoming more aggressive with forcing me down. I could hear him gasp and whimper my name, and could feel a rising pressure telling me I was about to cum. 

Suddenly, he shoved me hard, forcing my lips to his skin and his dick as far down my throat as possible. I felt it twitch and throb, and I eagerly swallowed rapidly, loving his taste and the sensation of his fluid spilling into me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as a similar hot slime covered my hands. I huffed heavily through my nose, moaning and whining.

He let me go, and I made sure to slurp his shaft as I came back up, not wasting one bit of his flavour. I licked my own lips and watched him lean back on his hands in bliss.

I stood up, intent on shoving my cock into his pussy, but fell back into my chair with an “oof!” and an embarrassing burp. The combination of being too full and having just came proved to be a little much for me at the moment, I realized with frustration. I was exhausted.  
He sat up when he heard me, and suddenly became bashful again, pulling his legs shut and tucking his hands between his thighs, looking away from me and blushing with a nervous smile.

“Uh, a little, uh... tired?” he asked shyly, glancing at me but apparently unable to meet my eyes. 

“I want that pussy,” I grumbled. His blush deepened.

“I... uh, I wa-want more too, actually,” he said timidly. “But, are... are you... able?”

I scoffed and tried to heave my sorry ass up again, but fell back in my seat. “Maybe I need to lay down...” I admitted to moodily.

“I... I could... I could ride on top?” he suggested, giving a cute little smile.

“Deal. And I promise not to throw up and--” I interrupted myself with a surprise burp. “--ugh, well, I’ll try to keep from doing that too much, too. Just help me up.”

He hopped down excitedly, helping me up and taking my hand, pulling me towards the bedroom, and I got even hornier as he tugged and stood me at the bed, his open lewdness firing me up again. 

“We gotta do this again sometime,” I said quietly to him, as he gently pushed me back onto the bed. He just gave a shy, small dirty chuckle as he eagerly climbed on top and straddled me.  
God, I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Zed's first indulgence of his food/feeding fetish. Early in the relationship, so he's still unsure, but he decided to let loose for the most part, eh?


End file.
